1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network print systems for generating form print data and printing forms over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the Internet has rapidly developed and the number of Web servers has increased, more and more business activities have been performed using Web tools and technologies. A personal computer (PC) connected to a network only requires a Web browser that can display and input information in order to perform business activities using the Web browser and a Web server. Information required to perform business activities is exchanged between the Web server and the Web browser.
The Web server receives information from the Web browser. The information is processed in the Web server, and the processed information is retransmitted to the Web browser. The Web server displays the processed information. The operation is repeated to perform a business activity.
Business activities performed by the Web browser and the Web server have a problem with printing that is essential for business activities. In particular, beautifully formatted printing for printing forms and the like cannot be performed.
Generally the Web browser provides a print function. However, the function only allows an image displayed on the Web browser to be printed by a printer under the control of the Web browser (or a printer under the control of a computer on which the Web browser is running) to produce a hard copy. It is difficult for this type of printing to give an appropriate page break for an image which is larger than the paper size or for an image extending over a plurality of pages. As a result, the printing often fails to satisfy a user with the outcome.